LOST
by Xtreme Hardyz Gurl
Summary: Matt and Jeff Hardy Pick a girl up off the streets. Is she an ordinary girl? Or will she bring them much trouble in the future? Is this all worth it to the daring Hardyz? Read/review thanks!~
1. Default Chapter

.::L.O.S.T::.  
  
Disclaimer: Well I don't own any of the characters in this chapter other than the girl whose name is not known. Matt and Jeff belong to the WWF and themselves.  
  
  
** Yawn **  
I had awoken a couple of minutes ago, but I just began to open my eyes now. Where was I? I looked around. I was lying on a black leather sofa, and I had a fluffy white blanket draped over me. I slowly began to prop myself up on my elbows. I looked around. The room was beautiful. It had an elegant hard wood floor, and was decorated with a Christmas tree, candles, presents under the tree, and beautiful lights all around. There was an aroma of something hot and steamy, with a hint of chicken in it floating through the room. My mouth watered. I wasn't sure how long I had been here, and I was even more unaware of how long it had been since I had a bite to eat. My stomach growled like an angry dog, and I looked towards the lighted room connecting to the room I was in. I was guessing that was the kitchen.   
"Is anybody here?" I attempted to call out, but only a mere whisper came. I was barely able to speak at all. I looked around once more. I saw someone walking around, but I wasn't sure who it was. I tried to speak again, but again, a low whisper came out. I had a terrible headache, and all I wanted was a morsel of food for my aching stomach. I knocked on the coffee table next to me, trying to draw some attention.   
"Well look who has awaken Mattie." A man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties called out. He must have heard my knock. Another man, whom I assumed was named Mattie, walked out to have a look at me. "Well hello there." The one who was named Mattie said to me. "I'm Matt Hardy, and this is my brother, Jeff Hardy." I stared at them; I must have looked quite confused. To be truthful, I had no clue where I was or what I was doing here. "Where am I?" I managed to whisper as Matt leaned closer to me. "Oh." He said with a start, realizing for the first time that I had no clue where we were. "Well, this is Cameron, North Carolina ma'am." He said, in his adorable accent. "Why am I here?" I questioned, trying to find some answers. "Well, ma'am...we were on our way home for a little vacation from work when we found you lying on the side of the road. You looked like you were in pretty bad shape. It appears you bumped your head pretty hard. So we brought you here." Jeff told me. I slowly nodded, taking this all in. "Um...do you have a name?" Jeff asked. I looked surprised. "My name?" I asked, thinking. "It's uh...just give me a second." I said. My face must have looked pretty stumped. I looked to Matt. "Uh...do you think you could get me a cold drink while I think this over?" I asked, holding my extremely dry throat. "Sure thing Ma'am" he said as he started off towards the kitchen. Jeff looked at me sympathetically. "Do you remember what letter it started with? A, B, C..." He asked me, I shook my head no. He sighed. "Well, let's think...A- hmm...Alyssa? Alexia, Ashley, Allison, Amanda, Andrea, Angelica, Anna, Alexis, Alexandra, Amber, Amy?" he tried all the names he could think of with the letter A. Unfortunately, I remembered none of them as my name. I sighed. Matt came back with a tray, and placed it over me. "You must be hungry, it's been two days since we found you, and this is the first time you've awaken. We were afraid we might have lost you." He said. I smiled as I looked at the tray. So that was what I smelled, chicken soup! Boy, did it smell good! I immediately started to eat it, my stomach feeling so much better. The boys looked at me as I ate, pondering what to do with me next. When I was finished eating, I looked at them. I didn't know what to say. "Well, could you tell me where the nearest bus stop is? I'll be a burden to you no more. Thank you for everything." I said. They looked at me. "No way." Jeff said, looking as though I were crazy. "You are going nowhere missy. You haven't even the slightest clue what your name is, where you are from, or where you worked. We cannot let you leave without that information." I looked up. "I didn't work..." I whispered. "W-what?" Jeff said, making sure he heard me. "I had no job...I was attending school." I said. "School....school for what?" Matt questioned...trying to make me thing. "I'm not sure. But I remember ropes...and a square thing..." I said. They looked at me confused as they wrote this down. "Maybe you should get some sleep...sleep on this, and tell us what you remember later on." Matt said as I slightly nodded and rolled over onto my side. Jeff fluffed the white fluffy blanket for me, and they left, carrying my tray with them. As I closed my eyes, I realized something that I had not realized before...I was lost.  
  
A/N ~ Well...this is becoming...a weird starting story I guess...I'm not so sure how it is yet. Could you please review and tell me whether I should keep going, or if it sucks ass and I should remove it? Well...thanks.  
Mandi - AkA Xtreme Hardyz Gurl 


	2. LOST Ch.2

Disclaimer - Yea hi again... once again...I don't own the Hardy Boyz...I wish I did...but that's another fantasy. I only own Melissa...as I did make her up... kay..  
  
A/N - Yea ...so um yea it's been awhile since I updated...so hope you enjoy...sorry it's so short...I kinda have writers block...kay? Well please R/R and don't flame too bad...kay? Thankz!!  
  
"No don't! Please baby! I love you!" I said, hiding myself from his furious face. His hand came down hard, piercing my face. I tried to look away from him but I couldn't. His gaze had me frozen like stone. I stared into his deep, green eyes. He was so muscular, his big arms could crush me! He prepared to take my head, and slam it against the dashboard of his '96 Honda Civic. "This'll get you out of my way so I can have her all to myself now!" he said as he viciously slammed my head against the hard black dashboard of his car.  
I jumped up, my breath heavy and my forehead and clothes soaked with sweat. I looked around to see that I was still in the living room of Matt and Jeff Hardy. Jeff, who was sitting on the floor watching T.V. looked up at me. "You okay?" he asked. I sighed. "I had a dream... about what happened." He came up, took my hand and looked into my eyes. "You wanna tell me about it?" He asked. I sighed as I shrugged. I explained the dream I had just had. Every detail I could remember. He looked amazed. I had a tear in my eye. He brushed my hair away from my face and looked at me. "Look... Matt and I found this bag with you... it has some of your clothes in it...take a look at it, are you sure you can't remember your name?" He asked. I thought really hard... it was coming back... "umm...I think it starts with an ... an M"  
Jeff looked at me, I guessed he was thinking of names that start the letter m. "Marissa, Mandy, Melissa, Marie?" "That's it!" I said with a smile. "Marie?" he repeated. "No, no...before that" I said, with a smile on my face. It seemed like I had just climbed a big mountain bringing me towards my full recovery. "Melissa? Your name's Melissa!" Jeff said as smiled. I looked at my body and then at Jeff. "Umm...now that you and I know my name, can I please go use your shower? I'm beginning to feel really yucky." Jeff smiled. "Sure." I immediately jumped up, grabbed the bag of clothes and looked around. "Umm... where's the bathroom though?" I asked. He took my arm and led me there. "Call me if you need anything." Jeff said as he left, closing the door behind him.   
I turned the water on hot as I jumped in. It felt so good to be able to have that nice hot water running down my back for the first time in days. I smiled as the water brought itself all over my body. I don't think I could ever explain how it felt to have the water surround every aching part of my body. It had been almost an hour when the water began to turn cold. I turned it off and jumped out of the shower. I dried my body off and looked through my clothes. All I had in the bag was a hairbrush, a shirt, a bra, underwear, a pair of jeans, and a few pictures of people I did not remember. I took a quick glance at the pictures before putting them away. I put all of the things on and I walked out by Jeff. I was brushing my hair as he looked at me. For the first time, I got a really good look at him. * Wow! He's hot. * I thought to myself. He looked at me and smiled. "Feeling better after your shower, Melissa?" I nodded. "Much better." I said.   
"Hey Jeff!" I heard a female call out. I looked to see this woman walk in and hug Jeff. I wasn't sure who she was, but I know I had seen her somewhere before. "Melissa?" the woman asked. I looked at her like she was crazy. Jeff became curious. "How do you know her name Aimes?" he asked. "In high school we were in the same group of friends, we did a lot together. We were pretty damn close until we went separate ways. After high school, everyone went there own way.... Wait...why are you here anyway? " "Matty and I found her... she was on the side of the road...she was left to die I guess...we picked her up and brought her here..." She walked over to me... "Do you remember me Mellie?" I reached for my bag. She was the girl in one of my pictures. It was she, some other people, and I. I showed the picture to her. "Wow...you do remember me!" She hugged me... "Well maybe you don't now, but you will eventually...in case you forgot, my name's Amy Dumas." I thought for a second...I did remember her! Wow...finally someone I knew in this crazy place. "Did you know her parents Aimes?" Amy looked at me then to Jeff...she whispered "Umm...Jeff...she doesn't have parents...they died when she was younger...last I heard, she was living on her own somewhere here in North Carolina." 


End file.
